sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Wells
)]] Name: Arthur Wells Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Roleplaying, writing, drawing, comics, books Appearance: Arthur is a tall and bulky guy at six feet in height and two-hundred-fifty pounds. Instead of being an athlete, though, he carries himself like a man who doesn't know what to do with his body, and probably isn't entirely comfortable with it, either. Though he is on the overweight side, he looks normal enough at first glance, and he does have a bit of muscle tone to him, but not much. Most of his padding is concentrated on his torso and thighs. His face is framed by wavy black hair, long enough to reach just past his shoulders. Over dark brown eyes he wears a pair of large aviator glasses. He has a thick, bony nose with periodically flaking patches of dry skin on either side, as well as a chip in one of his front teeth. His face isn’t entirely clean shaven, instead possessing a modicum of stubble at all times, the sign of a boy who isn’t comfortable with shaving, either. Usually he wears casual clothing with little variation or regard for fashion trends. Usually he’ll wear a pair of jeans or chinos secured with a brown leather belt, a pair of black sneakers, and a gray hoodie over a t-shirt. The shirts range from plain, solid color designs to tees with logos or images on them on them. The images typically come from franchises he's been enamored with over the past five years, but in the event that he’s too self-conscious about his weight to open his hoodie's zipper, the logos won't be visible anyway. On the day of the abduction, he wore sneakers, jeans, the belt, a gray hoodie, and a beige T-shirt with the Life symbol from Homestuck on it. Biography: Arthur Wells was born to Ingrid and Barry Wells, a Seattle couple who hooked up in a whirlwind romance that had long since cooled down into dying embers by the time Arthur entered preschool. For the last fifteen years, the two of them have been in a loveless relationship that never destabilized into a hostile enough condition to lead to divorce. They had too many mutual friends and pursuits to separate, but most of all they stayed together for the sake of Arthur and his younger brother Stephen. Early on in his life, Arthur was friendly and in all of the other kids’ faces, doing his best to make fun with them and failing to notice when his antics annoyed them. In school, he excelled at everything grade school could throw at him. The reason for his repeated social blunders with his peers was revealed with a diagnosis of Asperger's Syndrome in the third grade. They gave him all the help that they could, trying to ensure the best future they could for their son, but the gulf between them and their various neuroses made parenting difficult. Throughout his development Arthur would periodically engage in normal socialization with his peers, even trying out for sports a couple of times during middle school, but sooner or later he would always relapse into reclusiveness and fiction. Deep down he knew that he was different from his peers. Since his diagnosis, he’d started to learn there were ways that social interactions could go horribly wrong, and since many of the other kids seemed like ciphers to him, he got used to being nervous around all of them. From time to time he would change his mind on whether to wish that he was normal and capable of relating to everyone, of being a social butterfly like his brother, or to blow off everyone else and embrace his differences and his own little world. The real, physical world often proved to be a drudging disappointment for Arthur, so when he first discovered the world of fiction, he latched onto it and never let go. His main methods of exploring fiction started with books and comics, since with those he could propel the story at his own pace, but as he grew up he gradually moved to mediums with sound, like TV shows and movies. When he was young, he made frequent visits to the library, always checking out all the books he could and reading far ahead of his normal grade level. He typically tended to science fiction and fantasy novels, only gradually coming around to show any interest in the more mundane stories that most people seemed to enjoy, since he knew he wasn't like most people. His favorite aspect of fictional stories was that unlike real people, he always knew what motivated fictional characters, what drove them and what they were like deep down. As a result of his increased focus on consuming fictional media like junk food, his athletic pursuits dwindled from playing team sports in grade school to the occasional attempt to lose weight at the gym. In high school, he mostly kept a small, focused circle of friends, as he had difficulty opening up in any meaningful way to anyone else. By then he’d discovered the internet and how much easier it was to find all of the social interaction he ever wanted. He could talk freely to people he knew shared his unusual interests with without ever having to deal with the discomforts of meeting them face to face. High school was also when he decided that he wanted to try pursuing the idea of making his own comics and stories, so he started writing and drawing not only in his free time, but during school hours as well. He earned mostly B and C grades in high school, preferring to focus on his own projects instead of working to achieve academic excellence. Though he often works on his work in public, typing up stories on his laptop and drawing in a sketchbook, he seldom shares them with people, and acts embarrassed when they take an interest in his work. At those times, he remembers how different people are, and how uncommon and weird he thinks his interests and the subjects of his drawings are, and closes himself off. Another recent, internet-related hobby he's taken up is the act of online roleplaying, interacting as one of his own characters with other roleplayers. When he first discovered the hobby, he spread himself thin on many websites, but now keeps it focused to one or two. He mostly prefers the play-by-post style of internet forums, though he's recently gotten very comfortable with roleplaying in IRC. Depending on where he is and who he's forced to interact with, Arthur can range from a dull, glass-eyed alien who only speaks when spoken to and adds as little to the conversation as he can manage to a cheerful, normal-sounding boy who loves to ask questions and crack jokes. Usually he leans to the former offline and the latter online, but not always. No matter what mode he's in, he tends to be critical of himself and his creative works. He almost always assumes that the misfortunes in his life are his own fault if it's a reasonable conclusion for him to come to, and blames himself for missed opportunities and bad choices he made in the past. However, he mostly prefers to point out all of his faults himself, since he’s defensive and sensitive to when he hurt someone else he talks to, or gets hurt. Should someone else do it instead, he typically gets angry, possibly losing his temper. He’s snapped at his parents multiple times, as well as gotten into passive-aggressive arguments with friends on the internet. Once he lost his temper in the middle of class for this reason and got a week’s detention. In addition to his Aspergers, he also suffered from bouts of depression when he was younger and now takes medicine to control it. Nowadays the medicine serves to keep him from becoming irritable and losing his temper, which has gotten him in trouble before. Nowadays Arthur’s friends are mostly limited to the book club and other people whom he knows to be pursuing creative endeavors like drawing, writing, photography, and so on. His grades are still very good, maintaining a solid average of B’s and A’s and easily making the school’s honor roll. He gets along with his family reasonably well, but as time goes on, he’s had arguments with his mother (most of which end up turning into one-sided lectures) about his future, reaching his full potential, and so on, while his father is away on business so often that he rarely gets involved with parenting. He has a good relationship with his brother Stephen, but is still envious of how easily Stephen socializes and collects friends like playing cards. Advantages: Arthur is good at being quiet and unnoticeable, and he’s intelligent when he manages to keep himself free of stress. Disadvantages: Arthur is dependent on medicine to keep a clear head, has little in the way of distinctive athletic capability, and snaps at other people when under pressure. His chances look slim. Designated Number: Male student No. 042 --- Designated Weapon: 56 oz. bag of M&M Conclusion: What a shock, fatty got some chocolate candies. He's got the build to make it far, but it seems like he's not suited for working in teams or outlasting people through determination and savagery. Eat up. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Solitair, SOTF_Help Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Gabriel Lee Collected Weapons: 56 oz. bag of M&Ms (designated weapon) Allies: Kyle Fitzpatrick, Claire Monaghan, Xavier Contel Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Arthur Wells is the heaviest character in V5. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Arthur, in chronological order. The Past: *A Carol of Cookies and Christmas *[http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/topic/7410404/1/ Exposition-->Rising Action] Pre-Game: *Gotta Go Fast! *Whatever *Encyclopedia of Ignorance *Pretend This Thread Title is a Witty Lyrical Reference V5: *Grey Skies, Grey Ground *The Usual Suspects *Calamity *Come on, Everypony! Smile, smile, smile! *Everyone Dies Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Arthur Wells. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students